Do Not Be Afraid of the Dark
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: This is almsot like Madness, but for my more gorey and depressing stories. I'm hoping to make even more monsters out of this, but for now I hope you enjoy the horrors that await you. Like the title says, " Don't be afraid of the dark", there's a lot more scarier things out there. Gore, violence and mild-language. Enjoy!


A/n: I finally got something out after a long period of the horrible disease called, "Writer's Block". Anyways, I was thinking of this last night while I was roleplaying as usual and I thought I would post it today. This may be a bit weird to all of you folks out there, but it's a story. Luna, my OC, may also seem a bit off as well. I hope you all enjoy! Songs I'm listening to: Valley Exodus and Wasteland.

* * *

"Stonez! I've been looking everywhere for you! " Luna ran up to Stonez with a some-what worried expression.

"What do you want?! " Stonez hissed as he jabbed a bloody dagger into his most recent victim.

" I'm going to raise the dead and I need your help. " Luna stated, ignoring the fact that Stonez just murdered an innocent Irken right in front of her eyes.

" Raise the dead? Again? Ha! Why would you want to do that? You've already failed the other times you've tried to. " Stonez smirked.

" I'm going to bring back Styx. So what if I've failed. I feel this time is different." Luna glared into Stonez's gray eyes that had no feeling in them, what so ever. Stonez slowly shut his eyes and nodded.

"What do you need me to do, Luna? " Stonez put the two, bloody daggers on to his belt and his axe guitar that was on a guitar strap, around his neck.

" You're a homicidal, right? "

"The best around. " Stonez grinned, suddenly interested.

"Good. I need you to bring me various parts of other Irkens, whilst I go grave digging. " Luna commanded.

"We have a graveyard here? " Stonez asked.

"With all the Irkens you've managed to kill, yes. " Luna nodded.

"Ok, I'll help. But only for Styx. I don't want to start to seem like Mr. Nice Guy. " Stonez ran off and started to kill Irkens.

"Wonderful..." Luna rubbed her hands together. She raised her hood, grabbed a shovel and a bag and headed towards the Irken Cemetary.

Luna jumped over rocks, stepped on twigs, and tripped over pieces of rock that had fallen from old tombstones. Some of the tombstones were rather small, while others towered over Luna like a sky scraper. despite the fact Luna was the size of a Sir-Unit, it really didn't bother her anymore than a piece of dust to a human.

She finally reached some graves of dead Irkens that she knew would make a hybrid out of her creation. " Why would Stonez murder these people?" Luna muttered to herself as she dug up the graves and put the bodies into her bag. Luna quickly got up as she saw the leader of the Irken Military, Ivy Short, approach the cemetary. She ran into a vacant alley and breathed heavily.

" There you are... " Stonez grinned, making Luna jump. " I brought these for you. " He tossed her another bag.

"Thank you, Stonez. " Luna said as she caught the bag. Stonez shrugged and walked away. Luna nodded and soon approached an abandoned building that once was their own. She sighed deeply as a tear came down her face. " What has Irk come to? " Luna clenched her fists in anger and walked inside. She cleared a table that was covered in globes, maps, and other old or torn apart astronomy tools. They all fell with a great '**CRASH**'. Luna rolled out a blueprint that looked like a hybrid of an Irken.

This wasn't the first time Luna attempted to raise the dead since Impending Doom 1. If you looked around the Hunters' house, you would find various dead bodies almost anywhere. Most of them were hidden bodies that Stonez had killed. This experiment to raise the dead was Luna's tenth.

"Now to begin. " Luna set up the body parts and began to stitch them together with patches and thread. She had created an Irken Invader shirt to go on this monster in the colors of black, white, and red. Luna had placed torn-up leggings and sturdy combat boots on it as well. "Fingers. I don't have any fingers for it... " Luna had soon searched through all the bags with little luck. " Damn it, Stonez. " Luna muttered to herself. " I'll just have to use needles instead. "

Once Luna had placed in three needles, all hooked together, for each three fingers on both of its hands, she smiled brightly. She also had placed needles for teeth in its mouth, more than needed, of course. Luna made stitches on its mouth in the form of, l / \ X \ / l, leaving room for the Irken to talk. If she hadn't done that, it's mouth would fall off completely and it would've been a gorey mess. The antennas were fairly simple, like two hooks almost. The right eye was white with black in the center, like a cat's eye, and the left eye was crimson with stitches circling it. Luna had filled the Irken 100% with blood and put a some-what rotted brain in its head. She pulled a lever and her creation came to life.

"At last. I shall call you, X, because of the stitches on your mouth and you are my tenth experiment. X meaning ten in Roman Numerals. " Luna's eyes were filled with accomplishment and madness. " Go out into Irk and give no mercy. Like those people who've ruined my family and my life. " She commanded. X nodded with a horrid, wide grin and ran away on some rusty PAK-legs. Thus, a monster was born.

* * *

A/n: Ah, what do you guys think? Very weird, huh? Luna seems a bit more like an evil scientist in this chapter. I hope to get more things out for And Then There Were Ten. anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it! R&R please, it is well appreciated.


End file.
